When the time comes :MelodyxGaara:
by Ninehundredtwo
Summary: Melody has been unaffected by Pein's regime, but will it stay that way?


Hi everyone! As part of my August-is-writing-month. I have another dedication for you! This time it's for ~wolves3000. Anyone under 18 should not continue reading, as this story features… bestiality?

Melody sat in her own room, Deidara had told her to stay put, for now. Usually, he would have been the one who was trying to sneak her out at every chance he got. Since he was master Pein's advisor, Melody enjoyed more privileges than the other 'prisoners' Pein had taken over the past few years. The only thing Pein had ever given her was a black collar. Whenever she was allowed to go out in public, be it with either Deidara or Pein, she was supposed to walk on all four, preferably within sight of either one of them. Nineteen years ago, Lord Pein, as he was still called at that time; raided the Ookami village, killing off everything in sight. But for some reason he hadn't been able to kill her off, as to why she still didn't know.

She looked at her wooden desk, where her laptop laid untouched. In two days, she would have to go outside again. In the time where she was allowed to recover before going outside, she would write long letters to her mother, even though she knew that she would never get an answer. The effect was therapeutic, like having a diary. The past week had been hectic for the hidden Rain village. She sighed and played a little with her snow-white hair. Melody was going call in an early tonight, she looked at her homemade straw den, and thought that just going to bed now might help clear her mind.

'Melody!' Deidara yelled happily. 'Are you up?' he asked, when no reply seemed to be given. 'We leave in five hours, get your pretty butt out of bed. You have to escort me to the Leaf village, remember?' he seemed completely psyched over nothing, if you asked her, but no one ever did. In the time that she had lived in the hidden Rain village she had learned a lot of things from Deidara and his little sisters. Lola and Maya had been appointed as Pein's personal maids. 'Melody, open the door' Deidara said, in his condescending tone. In reply, she sighed and put her hands in front of her as far away as possible, in yoga, they called this position 'the dog', which made her smiled to herself, as she shook her body and yawned. iComing/i She replied, deciding to stay on four feet. 'Good morning sunshine' he replied, entering her room without apologizing. 'You're lucky that at least Maya and I can hear you, anyone else would just consider my actions weird.' iI guess you're right/i she replied with a sigh.

Deidara didn't linger for a long time, they mostly just sat and talked while Melody gave him some pointers on what to look out for during the exams. For some reason, they both seemed pleased that the exams were held in the hidden Leaf village. The rest of the day seemed uneventful, they met Sasuke, Sai, Naruto, and for some reason Tsunade. But what Melody was really looking forward to, was sittng in the large box next to the Hokages with their own entourage. The carriage ride seemed to drag on and on, while they came across some interesting people, some people just came to see what kind of 'next generation' children would do well in their respective villages. Others also came to her, asking about the different villages, sometimes Deidara was willing to relay the messages to them, but at other times he couldn't be bothered, no matter how much she tugged on his cloak. His eyes would turn cold at the sight of her, but he wouldn't hit her or anything. There were too many witnesses, and he might get people who'd be willing to take revenge in the arena, later.

For some reason, just before the first fights were about to start, Deidara called a red-haired man from the audience. His eyes were cold, but as soon as he reached the man that was holding my collar, they held a brief conversation, and the man slipped Deidara a white piece of paper. The arena was round this year, covered in a thick forest. Luckily the competitors were monitored by little lights that came from the transmitters they had to wear around their ankles. Losing it would mean instant there had been an olympic element that had been incorporated this year, students were supposed to showcase things such as soccer, basketball, disc throwing, spear throwing, surfing and so on…

The man that had been talking to Deidara earlier, squinted his eyes and pointed at me, on which Deidara handed him the collar. I looked up at the man I considered to be my brother. iWhere is this guy taking me/i I asked, mildly annoyed. 'You don't remember Gaara?' he asked, raising one eyebrow at me. iThis is Gaara?!/i I asked, slightly confused. 'Hi Melody,' he said, a little uncomfortable now. I vaguely remembered him as more of a loner, one who didn't care about fashion as much as the man that stood in front of me at this moment.

'Let's move somewhere a little more..quiet, shall we?' he asked. I fearfully looked up at Deidara, but he was engrossed in preparing for his own combat, that right now he really couldn't care. Gaara led us away from the arena, I kept on glancing over my shoulder, hoping no one was following us. Right now I didn't know what to do about the situation. 'Do I make you uneasy?' he asked, his green eyes piercing my own. iIf only he knew. I'm not sure whether to trust him or not. I haven't seen him in years./i 'I need your advice' he said, as he lead me upstairs. A few minutes ago we had entered a reasonably expensive teahouse. He turned on the radio, as I realized that rom this window you could monitor the fights perfectly, this room was usually only restricted for ANBU use.

Gaara sat down and took her leash off. She shook herself completely a few times, rubbing her neck. iSo glad that's over/i Melody thought to herself. Meanwhile, Gaara had turned on the radio, looking at her intently. 'As you might know, I'm up against Kakashi this time around. Do you have any advice?' to think better, she turned her head towards the arena, trying to remember if these rooms came with pen and paper.

'Let's move somewhere a little more..quiet, shall we?' he asked. I fearfully looked up at Deidara, but he was engrossed in preparing for his own combat, that right now he really couldn't care. Gaara led us away from the arena, I kept on glancing over my shoulder, hoping no one was following us. Right now I didn't know what to do about the situation. 'Do I make you uneasy?' he asked, his green eyes piercing my own. iIf only he knew. I'm not sure whether to trust him or not. I haven't seen him in years./i 'I need your advice' he said, as he lead me upstairs. A few minutes ago we had entered a reasonably expensive teahouse. He turned on the radio, as I realized that rom this window you could monitor the fights perfectly, this room was usually only restricted for ANBU use.

Gaara sat down and took her leash off. She shook herself completely a few times, rubbing her neck. iSo glad that's over/i Melody thought to herself. Meanwhile, Gaara had turned on the radio, looking at her intently. 'As you might know, I'm up against Kakashi this time around. Do you have any advice?' to think better, she turned her head towards the arena, trying to remember if these rooms came with pen and paper.

As far as she knew, he was unable to hear whatever she was thinking. She looked at him apologetically before realizing that no advice had been given as of yet. This probably meant that she would have to show him. She got into a fighting pose and challenged him with a few unserious attacks. He took a blow to his jaw graciously, as he spun her around as if they had been dancing. The cheering that came from outside, indicated that the first fight had started. For some reason, his movements turned more forceful as time passed. It might have been just five minutes, but to her this indicated that things were starting to go into the wrong direction. He pinned her down on the desk, holding her down by her wrists, smirking as he realised how vunerable she looked. It was then she began to realise that she was virtually unable to move.

Melody felt his hot breath on her neck, before he carefully started to place kisses on her shoulders. He would move up slowly, carefully steadying himself behind her. His cloak had been really good at disguising the muscles that he was hiding. In a way, it felt weird as he yanked her skirt up and moved himself fluidly inside of her. She didn't know first thing about sex, but she knew what she didn't like. She started to move against him, which he mistook for her actually enjoying herself. This carried on for a while, while he kept her firmly pinned against the desk. The only sounds that filled the room were Gaara's sounds of enjoyment, while Melody now tried to struggle against him by also making protesting sounds. At some point, she tried to move her tail in a way that would make him stop, but as she looked back, the monster that was hiding within him easily stopped her tail from the attempts to strangle him. After Gaara finished, he allowed her to get her breath back, in a way, it might have been not so bad, would it have been for the fact that their communication hadn't been optimal. He really hurt her, probably bad enough for her to feel sore when walking for at least the next day. This had been her first time, and like any other girl, she had waited for something more.. romantic. Gaara quietly opened the door to the room, and after whispering that he was sorry, he walked off with one of his friends. On to the fight.

Melody managed to stumble her way back into the arena again, but instead of being useful to Pein, she felt dirty and tired. Deidara probably had known what Gaara had been having planned for her, but he didn't let anyone else notice what was going on. 'Melody says she's tired and wants to sleep, there should be no objections, right?' Deidara asked, before Melody laid her head down on one of the pillows they had brought for her. The next two months were spent on pampering her, Gaara would send gifts every five days, to keep her occupied and her spirits lifted. Deidara made sure that she would get her favorite rice balls and she would eat more than usual.

After that period she went outside and made herself a den, why she was doing all of this seemed weird to her. The exam results had been profitable to the hidden Rain village, for her; this meant that Pein would leave her alone for another while. Gaara was supposed to meet her in this cave today. However, the stomach aches she was having lately, were considerably bad. It was like her body was refusing whatever virus seemed to have nestled inside of her. A passing woman entered the cave and told her to lie down on her straw bed, without any other option, she obeyed. The pains increased over the next few hours, as the woman pulled out several tools only used at the hospital. With Melody's limited knowledge that she had obtained in the village from one of Dei's sisters, made her realize that she was being tranquilized and had her pain reduced at the same time. She would not complain.

Meanwhile, Gaara had entered the cave, obviously surprised to see Melody with her legs spread as a woman was telling her to breathe while holding her hand. After a few minutes the fact that he would soon be a father, came to his realization. Instead of running, he smiled and sat down next to Melody. 'Despite my earlier actions, which were really rash. I'm sorry Melody, but I do really love you' he whispered. Her heart melted a little at the sound of his voice. Over the past few months he had been in her life a lot, he would send the presents, and he would come to visit. He was the only visitor without strict visiting hours.

Shortly after, the howling of a few new baby wolves could be heard. Melody couldn't believe her eyes. She, a mother? This would be really hard to explain. The woman who had been in charge of the babies, looked oddly concerned. 'I could take care of them, if you'd like. My island and the people are in great need of strong babies, like these' Gaara was deliberating, but as he saw Melody's face, he decided to give them up. Not because Melody wouldn't be a good mother, but because he knew that in his heart, they would cross paths soon enough in a world like this; right now both of them would be uneqquipped to take care of their own children. Now they would just have to hope that the whole famile would be on the same team… when the time came.

After Melody and Gaara said goodbye to their children, she felt warm inside. Gaara made himself her chair, supporting her head and neck for when the afterbirth came. For the first time since they had been reunited again, he had a smile that actually touched his eyes. ' Even though we are unable to keep them now, I want you to know that I love you, and that you've given me the best present in the world. Thank you Melody'h e whispered. iYou're welcome/i even though the future seemed far enough, Melody knew in her heart that she would meet her children when the next war would break out. By that time she would be mature enough to be a real family, and things would be different.


End file.
